Sailor Knight : A new Begining
by Jynx Black
Summary: Sailor Moon and the Senshi have fallen at the hands of Pharaoh 90. Combine with the powers of Sailor Saturn, Pharaoh 90 has been sealed away but at a grave cost. Using the Silver Crystal, Sailor Moon sends the souls of all to a better future. 10 years latter a young junior at a small high school in the Midwest of North America awakens with strange dreams of a silver palace.
1. Sailor Knight Chapter 1

Jynx Black jynxblack1983

 **DISSCLAMER** : So we all know who Sailor Moon is, we all know that a middle class otaku like myself could never possible gain the rights to such a property. As such I write this story because I am a fan, and I write it for fans, nothing more.

This story takes place in 2001 in a town know as Green River. The story is a BIG "what if" the Sailor Senshi had passed on, and what would happen to their powers after they had passed on. I was inspired by another fan fiction I came across some time ago on ASMR called "Sailor Moon 2050". The germ of the story came from that work so I must give props to Ari WaSPG0LD thanks for the inspiration Ari! I also thank the friends that I have put into this story for without them I would not have the players for this tale. Thanks for putting up with the moonie that is me

I have taken some liberties in the prolog of Sailor Moon and the lore in general, just to make the story fit into the ideas that I had and the vision of how the early events of Sailor Moon played out. I have tried to stay as close to the original plot as I could while keeping this my own work. Hope you like it, feedback is appreciated, please make it constructive.

Jynx Black ^_^

Sailor Knight

Chapter 1

When one reflects back on past events you recall all the heartache, happiness, fear, sadness, joy, and love…. Recalling the last year is hard for me, I know that the events of the last year were unavoidable, sacrifices were made, and friends were lost. Darkness was brought upon us and we were able to find the light in that darkness. I tell you my story now so that it is not forgotten, and the sacrifices were not made in vain and I hope that in some way we were able to make this world safe for future generations.

My name is Eric Saari "sorry" (laugh at the last name if you must…everyone does). I had what you would call a "typical" high school life, as normal and typical as the token geek could have, save for a few exceptions, like I had a steady girl for one and….well ok just the one thing then. The rest was typical, I played roll playing games, video games, read fantasy novels, and I was part of the theatre group and the band as well. I tried football once; it ended in disaster and a scar on my chin to mark the reason why I'll stick to my dice. Life seemed very "normal" for me at Green River High, until one February evening that would change my life forever….

The morning started out like any other, radio alarm waking me from a deep sleep, terrible music reminding me that I was far from good radio stations that played anything resembling music. Grumbling to the radio I hit the button with malice and stumbled with the sleep still making my head feel like a dead weight. Steadying myself on my computer desk I waited for my feet to remember their purpose. "Man it's cold" I said to myself as I opened my blinds on one of the windows, it snowed again last night the fresh blanket sparkling in the still bright moonlight, the image became clearer as I put my glasses on. As I moved out of my room into the dark hallway the dream that I was having came back to the forefront of my mind, the images very powerful and vivid in my mind. As I went about my morning routine the dream replayed itself in my mind.

I stood before a gigantic palace white marble was under my feet, rows of fountains lined the walkway up to the immense structure. Several towers stood out of the palace each with a domed roof that shined with the brilliance that looked like polished silver. The towers themselves were of white marble as well. A central building also had a dome on it, shining silver just like the others, arched windows and a grand entryway adorned the towers and central building. I walked up the long path to the palace as if in a trance, being propelled by a need to see what was inside this grand structure. As I came closer I noticed that the central building also had a very large crescent moon at the peak of the dome, polished golden and gleaming. I turned around, to see a very clear star filled sky, brighter stars then I had ever seen, and in the center of this sky….stood the Earth. I looked in wonder and amazement at my home world, coming to the realization that if the Earth was there then where am I standing? The answer came to me very quickly as I surveyed the landscape, I was standing on the moon!

A new distraction came in the sound of music, a classical sound that drew me back to the palace; I followed the new sounds inside. The huge double doors stood a good fifteen feet tall, ornately carved with the map of the solar system upon the doors, a high gleam came from the doors polished surface. The doors parted for me as I approached. The interior was decorated with flowers; red roses, and streamers of silver and gold. Lamps on the walls held a light that did not resemble flames or artificial light; it seemed to be more of a purer source of light entirely. The music flooded to me from my right, I followed it and the new sounds of laughter and energetic conversation. I walked into a grand hall; tables lined the walls with remnants of a feast upon them. In the middle of the hall was a grand staircase with a red carpet down the center, to left sat a twenty piece band. In the center of the hall hundreds of elegantly dressed people men and women moved to the music, a synchronized waltz that seemed to flow like water across the floor. The song that was being played concluded and partners bowed to one another. Then from the upper balcony came a contingent of guardsmen and four men with trumpets. The trumpeters sounded a few notes loudly across the hall and a herald spoke in a loud booming voice "All kneel in the presence of her majesty Queen Serenity of the Moon. All looked up to the grand staircase and kneeled to a trio at the top. Two women and one man stood at the top of the staircase. The women wore similar dresses, long elegant flowing white gowns that sparkled with silver metallic thread. Both ladies had gold trim around the chest and atop their heads was the most bizarre hairstyle I had ever seen; two balls of hair stood atop their heads one to either side and long pigtails that went to their feet. The women at the center of the trio seemed to be quite a bit older than the others her hair white but her face did not give up the fact easily, her face seemed to be ageless but showed the wisdom of years long gone. The other woman was much younger, perhaps as old as seventeen she had blond hair. The man standing there was slightly older, strong yet slender with a ceremonial set of armor on his shoulders and chest. He wore his black hair cut short and parted to one side.

They all three smiled at the assemblage before them and the older woman stepped forward and addressed the room, they all rose to their feet as she did so.

"Friends from far and wide thank you for coming to this very special gathering. This event is to commemorate the engagement of my beautiful daughter Usagi to her fiancé Prince Endimion. This union will be a landmark for our two Kingdoms. This marks the first time that our two worlds will be joined in true harmony, let this usher in a new era for the Silver Millennium. May there union be blessed by all the worlds of our kingdom!"

The assembled guests applauded and shouts of "huzzah!" were heard throughout the crowd. Queen Serenity waited until the cheers died down to continue, "The ceremony will be held in one Earth month, I pray that you will all attend this joyous occasion." More cheers followed.

Usagi stepped forward, the prince holding her hand they descended the staircase with the Queen behind them. The queen went to a large throne on the other side of the room, while the crowd parted for the new couple to dance. They flowed across the floor as air, their movements graceful. Soon the rest of the crowd joined in….

I had wondered into my living room by this time and realized that I was staring out the large picture window for a long minute before I shook myself back to reality rubbing my eyes. I looked up at the moon full and shining bright "how could that rock have had any life on it ever?" I asked myself, part of me wanted to believe the dream the fantastical part of my mind anyhow. The other half knew that it was nonsense, we as a race had been there, and no sign of life had ever been found. I stared for another min before going into the kitchen, moving quietly as to not wake my still sleeping parents. Starting the coffee pot and grabbing a bowl of cereal I sat down at the table and the dream flooded back to me as I ate.

The young couple finished the dance and after several more songs they left the dance floor and the guests to stand at an outside balcony overlooking an impressive garden, I followed. They spoke for a few minutes laughing, smiles on their faces while the princess clung close to her prince, for some reason out here I could not hear them speak clearly as if an invisible wall was between us muffling the sound. A guard in a uniform similar to the prince's came up to them, slapping a salute up to the prince and a bow to the princess. I saw the princess' face turn concerned as the guard spoke then the prince and guard stepped aside. The guard handed the prince an envelope with a wax seal on the back. He broke the seal and read the letter inside his face turning grave as he read. The prince's face came up from the letter determination now in his eyes; he gave the guard a quick order and the guard sped off away from them. Prince Endimion turned back to his princess and he started talking, as he did her face became graver and she grabbed his hand pleading with him. He took her in his arms and gave her a kiss and after saying something to her slipped away from her. As he went she fell to her knees sobbing into her hands for what seemed like an eternity, then she looked up suddenly scared across the garden shock on her features then a flash blinded us both…

I looked down at my now empty bowl, a tear in my eye; I wiped it away and sat there for a min, gathering my thoughts. I really hoped that I was not losing my mind as I got up and put my bowl in the sink and headed for the bathroom. I went about my business blurrily as the dream still clung to my memory. What did this dream mean? I had no clues; all I could figure is that this was trying to tell me something, what I was not sure of. Drying my hair off I observed my visage in the mirror. Short black hair a mess from the towel, which was all I could make out without my glasses on. I put my eyes on and I came into focus. Dark olive skin, pale blue eyes, I reflected that I seemed to look different every time I saw myself, probably my imagination. I might not win any competitions for best looks but at least one girl thought I was good looking, I had to chuckle to myself at that thought as I dressed. Black today as most days. Most people think that black is a color worn to funerals and is a gloomy color hence making me a gloomy person "emo" if you will. To the ones who know me though they know that it is the exact opposite, I try to be upbeat and always looking at the brighter side of things. I just felt secure and comfortable in the dark skin that I put on myself. The shirt being poly felt good on my arms, soft and comfortable I left the top button undone and did up the cuffs. Black slacks and belt with of course black shoes finished the ensemble. To add the icing on the cake, my black leather trench coat, I did up the buttons with a level of satisfaction that I was different, far from my "click". I always hated that word "click", it just made me sick. Grabbing up my backpack I headed out the door, car keys in hand. Walking out to my car; a grey Acura Legend. I got the distinct impression I was being watched, I heard the crunching of snow behind me. I turned around suddenly to see a cat dart into the bushes a puff of snow where it had been. I shook my head and berated myself for being silly and opened my car up attempting to start then engine. I do mean attempting, you see this car is a little old and she has a few "quirks", like this one. When it is too cold it just won't stay started for more than a minute then I have to pop the hood, use a wrench on the fuel line then start it again, after that it will stay running, it is just a pain. After wiping the snow from the car I was on my way to school.

The going was slow on account of the new snow fall, but no matter, front wheel drive and good loud music got me there just fine. I pulled up to the massive building that is my high school, beige brick and green roof, home of the Wolves. Approximating my usual parking space I got out of the car and grabbed my bag. Looking at the building I "steeled myself" for another fun day of high school.


	2. Sailor Knight Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I trudged toward the building reflecting that I should have worn my boots instead of my shoes…Ill pay for it latter I suppose when I have wet socks for the entire day. While berating myself for this I did not notice another person come up next to me and poke my ribs. This made me jump and cry out in surprise. "Good morning oni-chan!" An amused female voice said from my right.

Looking to my right I saw my friend and tormenter Leia. "Thanks for the wakeup call Leia, I think you got my attention." I said with a not so angry tone, a laugh being suppressed by my masculine need to be angry, the laugh won over and we laughed about it together.

Leia is about one year younger than me, she tends to keep her dark waist length hair dyed a deep red. She is a head shorter than me and she keeps herself "well fed" she would be angry at me if I said anything else about that. However what she lacks in what some would say "conventional looks" she makes up for in a very happy-go-lucky attitude and a sparkling personality that just demands attention and can't help but make you smile. Not that her chest does not demand attention on its own though, she seemed to have blossomed very early and she seems to not be stopping anytime soon. The joke among most of my friends is that she is the possessor of the "Two Towers", this usually will get a glare or a flirty smile and wink depending on her mood. Today seemed to be a sunny one for Leia, she wore her glasses today, simple specs and not worth much notation, and when the chuckles finally ceased I greeted her warmly. "Well good morning, you seem to be in a good mood today, Mister Leaver finally get off your back?"

"Yes finally, I turned in the last of the bloody homework after school and he seems to be placated but I can never tell with him after his coffee buzz has worn off." I nodded in agreement at this, Leaver's coffee obsession was legendary at GRHS. "Well that is good to hear…" I answered and the conversation went on like that until we reached the doors of the school. Green River High is a newer building, only two years old by the time that we set foot in it, our class being the first to spend all four years of High School in the new building. The shiny tile floor stretched for a football field's length in front of us, green and white tile in a random pattern adorned the floor. A balcony at the entrance gave an overlook from the second level and doors to the left lead into the gymnasium with the staircase to the basement and upper level to our right.

A tall figure in a dark brown fedora and a brown canvas duster stood propped up on the pillar that separated the four inner entrance doors. The man looked up at me and the messenger bag he carried fell to the floor as he saw me, his hand flew into the inner pocket of his duster and I reacted as fast as I could my bag hitting the floor and reaching for my own inner pocket. Both of us moved and threw the objects in our hands at each other with practiced flair. My pen connected first with the brown fedora upon the guys head and his pen hit me square in the nose, my reaction immediate, a small curse passing my lips and a smile cracking my face. "Nice one Ryan, I almost got your lid off this time!"

"I still win you must admit." He countered

He and I laughed at each other a friendly embrace following the retrieval of our bags. Leia chuckled and shook her head as she walked passed us "You two are a couple knuckleheads." She called back at us, Ryan and I just laughed some more.

Ryan Desmond has been my friend and "partner in crime" for a long time now, we met in middle school and our common interest for video games turned into a great friendship. He stands at six foot nothing, slightly taller than me and spindly but built. He tends to run a great deal and in doing so has given him a spry physique. His close cut sandy brown hair always hides under his trade mark brown fedora, the fact that he is an Indian Jones fan is very apparent. His video game shirt of the day depicts a stick figure sitting on a couch with a controller in hand and the caption "don't bother me I'm working". Also trademark are the light tan cargoes and black skater shoes he seems to never be without. "Sorry I missed you last night Ryan, parents insisted that I stay home for dinner seeing as how they were gonna be out of town tonight." I said to him, referring to our weekly role-playing session.

"Don't worry about it bro its cool, but you did miss out on some good loot, Rob ended up with a +2 Flaming Sword and the demons treasure came out to be a cursed lot of coins, Jack died." We both chuckled at this, reflecting on Jack's innate ability to be unlucky. The conversation continued like this until we caught up with Leia and made it to the commons area, where we took our customary table amongst the fifty or so in the massive hall. The same tile floor ran into here with a huge vaulted ceiling and a semi gothic segmented wall of windows at one end. The upper hallway opened up to look out on the commons, green steel railing in-between the support beams made from white painted cinder blocks. Vending machines lined a quarter of the wall to our left and the school offices were on our right. We sat down and filled the time with geeky conversation until an icy cold hand passed down my back and elicited another cry of surprise from me. "Ahhhh, you evil woman!" I cried as I turned around and looked into the face of beauty that was my girlfriend Karen.

Karen was a skinny girl of light build, dishwater blond mid-back length hair, and green eyes. She was about 5 foot 5 inches if I had to guess (I never really asked her now that I think about it…). She was in her letterman coat, her letter from band displayed on the left breast and the school trademark GR on the other. She wore thin framed oval shaped glasses, her always present blue jeans and a purple argyle patterned pair of Vans. She also wore a victorious grin on her face showing her white teeth, the look she always got when she snuck up on me with those wicked cold hands of hers. I stood up, kissed her and gave her a hug. "Well good morning sneaky girl." I said kissing her again quickly. "Hello silly boy, thanks for warming up my hands." She said with a chuckle. "You're welcome." I said with good hearted tone and a touch of sarcasm and we sat down holding hands, they were still cold. "Why don't you ware the gloves I gave you?" I asked her.

"It's much more amusing to get that reaction out of you and you warm my hands up anyway." She said curtly with a smile. I couldn't refute that so I poked her nose and laughed. The rest of the time was filled with conversation until the bell rang. I walked Karen to her first period class after bidding good bye to the others. As we walked, the dream decided to invade my thoughts again. The explosions, the flash of light, that girl's face, it made me sad that I didn't know more about her. I looked over at Karen and she looked at me, a little concern on her face "You ok Babe?"

"I guess so, had a bad dream last night, not sure what to make of it, did you sleep ok?" I asked. "Ya I guess so, not as well I would have liked I had some bad dreams too."

She pulled me in closer as we walked, putting her head closer to my chest "It was so weird, it was more real than anything I have experienced before, it's as if I was remembering it." I knew what she meant, the dream I had had was the same way "You gonna be ok?" I asked

"Ya, just need to get into the day, get some school work under my nose and I think I'll level out." Karen was very studious, she usually got honor role and always was at the top of the school in grades, this statement made me feel better for her, she always loved the pursuit of knowledge.

"Well here we are, I'll be seeing you at lunch." She said cheering up a bit and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and kissed her back "I'll see you then, Love you." I said as I hugged her. I watched her go, her hair swaying as she walked, how lucky was I? I thought at least that I was the luckiest geek this side of the universe, I was gonna merry that girl someday I just knew it.

I walked to my class reluctantly; first period today was math with Witty, as nice as the guy was his class was a drag. As soon as he started pulling out the formulas on the chalk board and telling us to solve all the problems longhand my mind checked out. My mind switched gears to thinking about my evening to myself since my parents were out for the night; I got the TV in the front room. That meant epic gaming on 46 inches of awesome; this made me feel a little bit better. I got to my class just as the second bell went off; I made a small show of it as I sat down, passing Ryan and giving him a high five. Roll was taken and for the 3rd day in a row another friend of mine was absent. Allison was what you would call a surrogate sister as I have no siblings of my own but I have been friends with her brother for as long as I can remember so in turn she had adopted me as the other brother she never had. I was beginning to get concerned, she is never gone this much, I haven't seen her brother Ronnie either.

Ronnie and I bonded real early on when we were in kindergarten together. We were polar opposites, he was a brain, I was B average. He was shorter, I was taller. He was very quiet and liked to blend into the background, I liked to surround myself with people and be seen. The common things that bonded us were our love of everything geek. I relished the looks we get when we get into deep discussions about our latest role-playing session, or the latest video game or anime we had seen. He unfortunately had skipped a grade in elementary so he was now a year ahead of me so I only saw him on lunches and the weekends. I made a mental note to call him latter.

The math lesson droned on, I made some effort to pay attention but it was futile. I could not seem to get my mind off of the dream I had this morning, it kept crawling into my thoughts distracting me from my lessons. Three periods down and I had not really accomplished much, lunch was here though, time to recharge. I waited in the line for my food and then sat at my customary table; I reached for my bag and came up with my box of Magic cards. Ryan joined me shortly thereafter and we battled while Karen and Leah laughed at how intense we were getting. Despite my best efforts, Ryan always seems to come out on top most of the time, he just seemed to better at building decks then I was, the experience was always enjoyable though. I bid Karen goodbye after walking her to class and headed to some salvation for the day, art class.

I entered the room and sat down to work on my drawing of an angel that I had been slaving over for state competition; before I could get real deep into it though our teacher walked in. Miss. Clymer was a short, round woman in her late 30s. She was new to the school as of 2 years ago. She and I had some misunderstandings when we first met, but after some shouting and a visit from the principal we were able to come to common ground. Now we get along great, she understood that my style was different and I understood that she wished to make me better by pushing me to try things I wouldn't normally do on my own. Life was good in this class, I get to bury my mind in music and just express myself on paper. Headphones in I got to work on my project. The drawing was that of an angel soaring into the heavens sword in hand, white dress and wings flowing behind her. I am not sure if this will do any good at competition, honestly out here if your art is not depicting something off the wall or something about western culture, your screwed. I really didn't care, I spat in the face of artistic sensibility here, it was liberating.

The time always flowed fast with my headphones in my ears and colored pencil in my hand, usually too fast. Today though, my mind was still haunted constantly by my dream. I had even stopped working on my original piece and just started sketching. Before I knew it I had a black and white drawing of the girl from my dream. She looked so sad, gazing out at the stars from her balcony. At the end of class Mrs. Clymer came by and saw my drawing and asked "Where did this inspiration come from? She looks very sad."

"I am unsure. Just a spark of inspiration I guess" I lied, for some reason I didn't want to tell her that it was from a dream that I had been having. To say it like that sounded weird.

"I would like to see more of this if you don't mind, this is beautiful" She complimented

"Well sure I'll work on it some more" The bell rang then and I folded up my sketch book and gathered up my stuff and headed out. The day was over and I needed a break badly.

I headed upstairs to meet Karen after last period. I always walk her out to her mother's van after school every day. She met me outside her classroom and gave me a hug after my customary greeting of "Hello Beautiful." She just giggled at me and called me silly. We walked out to her locker so she could pack up her things and get her coat. "How did your day go?" I asked

"Had a hard time focusing today, probably nothing just tired. I think I am going to get a nap when I get home." "Same here" I agreed and took her hand and we walked out to the front of the school. I felt an overwhelming need to say something to her about my dream but I decided that maybe the best way was to show her the drawing I had done.

"I came up with something in drawing today, can I get your opinion?" I asked "Sure what it is."

I took out my sketch pad and flipped to the drawing of the girl from my dream, I handed the drawing to her. Karen stopped walking and I turned to look at her, she was fixated on the pad, not moving her eyes from the image. "You said that you did this today?"

"Ya just about an hour ago." I answered

She didn't say anything for a while, I could see her eyes scanning over the picture taking in every nuance and detail as rough as it was. She looked sad looking at the picture. "What's wrong?" I asked

"She is so sad…what happened to her?" Karen finally answered

"Her love was called away to war I think, unexpectedly and she begged him no to go. He had no choice and left her standing there alone." I said, the meaning of the drawing becoming clear to me for the first time since I drew it. Karen just stepped to me and gave me a tight and meaningful hug, drawing pad still in her hand. I held her back and squeezed her tight.

"Get a room you two!" Ryan said as he passed us on his way to the parking lot. We were broken out of our trance and I kind of turned red with embarrassment. Karen looked at me and laughed slightly, cleared her throat and handed the sketch pad back to me. "It's nice Love, I would like to see it when it is done." She said

I took the pad from her and folded the cover back over it "sure thing Lovely, you'll be the first. Are you ok?" I asked "yes I am fine just tired, well my mom is waiting, shall we." She said regaining her composure. "Sure" I said as I took her hand. We walked the rest of the way to the visitors parking in silence. She bid me goodbye with a kiss and another hug as I dropped her at her mother's van. I waved to her mother and smiled, she returned it. I watched them go, all the while wondering what had startled Karen so much about the picture I had drawn. It was probably nothing but she seemed to really take a personal interest in the image.

I walked to my car trudging through the snow, the lot was mostly empty now thankfully and the walk was much easier without having to dodge cars. I got to my car and got a chill down my spine, I thought that I was just getting a chill from the cold air but something didn't feel right. I slowly started to look around me, and then I saw it, a man dressed in a long white coat about one-hundred yards off. He held a cigarette in his mouth and was taking a drag from it. His hair was pitch black and slicked back on his head, his skin was nearly as pale as his coat, and he also wore a red tie that I could see from the top of the coat. Smoke left his mouth in a bellow as he exhaled. He was looking at the school with great intent, his gaze not wavering and the hair on the back of my neck stood up as I looked at him. He took one last drag on the cigarette and snuffed it out on the ground and climbed into a white car and drove off. As soon as he left my senses started to calm down and I came back to myself and unlocked my door and got in my car. I watched the white car drive off in silence and I let a sigh of relief, this was becoming more and more weirder of a day as it went on…. how little did I know that what was to come would alter life for me as I knew it.


	3. Sailor Knight Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I took the drive home a little distracted, the music from my stereo washing over me, not really hearing it much. My thoughts were of the dreams I had had that morning, which was odd considering that most dreams fade over the day in my mind. This one refused to let go of my psyche, the images were still fresh and vivid in my mind. I returned home, not remembering much of the journey, hoping that I didn't run any red lights. I turned off the engine and looked out the window for a minute; thoughts still swimming in my head, then my stomach announced the need for sustenance. Snapping out of my thoughts I got out of the car and retrieved my bag from the back seat. As I walked to the back door of my house I saw a black cat camped out on the steps, it looked up at me and gave a welcoming meow. My heart melted at the sight of the sleek feline "What are you doing out here kitty, you cold?"

I got the impression for a second while I petted the cat that it understood me, it gave a meow at my question, and pawed at the door. "Well forward aren't you?" I laughed "Ok you win." I opened the door and the cat ran inside and to the kitchen, I followed and set my pack on a hook on the wall. Taking off my coat I went into the kitchen to a note on the table, the black cat rubbing itself around my legs meowing at me.

 _Dear Eric_

 _Won't be back until tomorrow evening, there is some pizza and chicken in the fridge, if you need anything just call. We Love You Lots, see you tomorrow!_

 _Love Mom and Dad_

"Ok well it's just you and me tonight there kitty, want some food?" The cat meowed approval at me and I went down on a knee ruffled its head a bit "You're a cute one aren't you, what's this?" I looked closer on the cat's forehead and saw a crescent of white fur on its head, I have never seen a cat like this before, it was strange to say the least but considering the way my day had gone I just pushed it aside and got some of the chicken out of the fridge. I heated it up and put some on a saucer for the cat and put it down, the cat went after it with fervor, the chicken disappearing in an instant. I took a few wings for myself and got another saucer with water for the cat and set it down, grabbing a soda from the fridge I proceeded to living room and turned on my PlayStation, this day needed some unwind. The world was in peril and I needed to save it, soda in hand I loaded my game and off I went. An hour must have passed before I noticed the cat had joined me lying down at my feet. I paused my game, and reached down to give the cat another ruffle behind the ears "you get enough to eat?" I asked the cat. "Yes I did, thank you for your kindness." The cat said, in clear, un-doubtable English. My hand froze and I took it back slowly and looked at the cat stunned. "What!?" I asked. Well lets face it, this was my first talking cat, at least I didn't run screaming or something. I did stand up and away from the cat though, never taking my eyes off of it.

"Thank you for the meal and your kindness Eric, I have been stuck out there for 2 days, the mice are very scarce here in the winter." The cat said, I recognized now that the voice was female, and had a slight British accent to it. "uhhhh, your welcome." I said, still in shock.

My eyes met hers, green eyes looked back at me, and I seemed to get the impression that those eyes had seen the passage of ages; I don't know how I knew that, I just did. "Who are you?" I asked my voice shaking a bit. "My name is Luna; I am on a quest to search for the hidden light that was lost long ago."

"What is that? As far as I know I don't have anything that a talking cat would want, well sort of chicken and…." I trailed off, realizing I was starting to ramble. I propped myself up on the table in the room and took my glasses off, rubbing my eyes out of habit as I tried to think." Ok so I start my day with weird dreams that won't go away now a talking cat has come to me on a quest….ohhh man what now!" I put my glasses back on and looked at Luna, she was still intent on me with her head tilted to one side, I realized that I was talking out loud. "Feel better?" She asked me.

Now I just felt stupid "Sorry about that" I said as I sat back down on my chair. "Obviously I'm not used to this." I said as I fell back on the chair. "Well I wouldn't expect you to; I am not an everyday sight." Luna replied cheerfully "Your reaction is much calmer then the first time I revealed myself to someone, she tried to hide under her bed, it was quite a sight." She added with a chuckle. I had to laugh at that as well. "Why are you here, I'm nothing special; just a typical high school geek with a B average and an old car." I said with exasperation in my voice.

"Usagi said the same thing to me when I approached her, she was just as special; you are no different Eric." Luna stepped up in front of me and met my eyes again. "I am sorry for what comes Eric but you must understand something, your world is in danger. My quest is to find the lost light as I said; the lost light is hidden inside people such as you. The memory of that light has been in your thoughts has it not?" My thoughts went back to the dream, destruction, death, love, despair; what did it all mean? "Well are you talking about the dream that I have been having for the last few days?" I asked her.

"Yes, those are visions and memories from a long lost age, the destruction that you have seen in these visions could come again if fate is not changed. I am a messenger and guide for the Soldiers of the Moon or Senshi. If you are willing to listen to me I need to recount the past to you so that you can understand the future." I nodded kind of in a daze and took in Luna's story.

"Centuries back my companion Artemis and I were royal advisors to her Majesty Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, and her daughter Princess Usagi. I was also given the task as care taker and teacher for the Princess. She was a quiet and gentle soul, always thinking of others and a wonderful daughter to her mother. The time that I served the monarchy was known as the Silver Millennium. It was a time of peace and prosperity for the kingdom and the Sol system as a whole, for you see the moon was the central governing body for the entire system, all the other nations of the Sol system looked to the Queen for her wisdom and leadership. Among those were 8 soldiers that made up her royal court, one representing each of the planets of the kingdom, they were known as the Sailor Senshi. The Senshi wielded incredible power, depending on the patron planet of the Senshi those powers changed."

"The inner planets Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter were the Queen and Princess's royal guard. The outer planets Neptune and Uranus guarded the outer rims of the kingdom from outside invaders. Pluto was the guardian of space and time; she also held the keys to the time warp and allowed us to travel between other planets.

The last, Saturn, was the holder of the power of silence and darkness, she was the balance to the others and the ultimate weapon if ever we needed her."

"The other reason that all other nations of the Sol System looked to Her Majesty for answers was that she wielded the ultimate power of light, the Silver Moon Crystal. The Crystal held the power to sustain, create, and bring light and life to the planets; it also was a rejuvenator and it granted the entire kingdom and all who resided in it longer lives. All the planets except the Earth. Earth, even then, was the only planet that could sustain life without the Silver Crystals power to nurture it."

I felt myself becoming more and more attached to what Luna was saying, as if I had a part in this history she was making me privy to...she continued.

"So thankfully the relations of the two nations of the Earth and the Moon were a peaceful one, sharing trade and culture with one another. There was even to be a wedding between the prince of the Earth Kingdom Endymion and Princess Usagi. Not only was it to solidify the two nations, but the two were madly in love with one another..."

She paused, tears were rolling down her whiskers, why was she crying? Then it came back to me, the dream I had...there was a couple in it a woman in a white dress and a man in armor, was that Endymion and Usagi? If so, that dream did not end well.

"Are you ok Luna?" I asked

"Yes thank you for your concern, but this is a sad story to tell, too many sad memories"

Luna said as she brushed the tears away with a paw. She seemed to gather herself and she pressed on with her tale.

"After a year of courtship the two were to be wed early the following summer, but war broke out with a rogue nation of the Earth, and the Moon had to defend herself. The two were torn apart for months at a time. The leader of the rogue nation self-proclaimed herself as Queen Beryl. Beryl wielded power we had never seen before and she was bent on capturing the Silver Moon Crystal and destroying the kingdom of the moon. Her bloodlust and thirst for conquest seemed almost too aggressive to us at first. We latter had found out that she was under the sway of a dark entity known as the Negaforce. This power allowed her to summon daemons and beings from a dark dimension with incredible powers and abilities. It also granted her power over many magics and made her a very deadly foe. The war raged for what seemed ages, until Beryl stopped her advance on the moon and held her ground after a brutal defeat. At the time we had believed that she had given up, perhaps the defeat was too great...no we were fools to think that and we paid for it."

Luna lowered her head and thoughtfully licked her paw; this was obviously hard for her. I felt her sadness and grief as if it was my own, it was such a feeling that I had never felt before.

"One day the commanders of the outlying forces gathered in the Lunar Palace for a meeting of strategic importance and oddly enough a night of dancing and fellowship to raise morale. This was a fatal day that cost many lives and still weighs heavy on me for I was the one who suggested the plan. During the festivities, Endymion and Usagi finally had the opportunity to see one another once more, for Endymion had been campaigning for four months, only letters kept them in contact until this night."

"Sadly it was not to last, for during the ball, we were caught completely off guard, Beryl had somehow gotten past our defenses unnoticed and launched a surprise attack with a newfound ferocity that we were unable to stop. We found out during the battle that it was Endymion's personal guard the Shitenou who had betrayed us all. She also had at her command a group of daemons that were known as the Seven Shadows. Our soldiers were no match for a force of such magnitude and power. The Royal Place and her subjects burned in the fire of these monsters and their mistress."

"All seemed lost until the Queen decided to make a self-sacrifice that I will never forget. She used the power of the Silver Crystal in her last breaths to imprison the seven Shadows banish Queen Beryl and send all the remaining subjects to an alternate time several centuries into the future. Princess Usagi, Prince Endymion, and all of the Senshi were among them; sealed away until such time that there power would have to be wielded agents the tyranny of Queen Beryl if she ever returned. All of them were reborn in normal human bodies in Tokyo Japan, no memory of what had happened to them or where they came from."

"However Artemis and I were allowed to keep our memories so that if Queen Beryl ever returned, the Senshi could be called upon to counter her. Unfortunately I had no idea who the person was that our Princess or any of the others had become. I searched endlessly it seemed until I found my first Champion, wielder of the power of the moon itself the Senshi of the Moon, Sailor Moon."

"But wait wasn't there only 8 Senshi; you did not mention a Senshi of the moon?" I had to question, something was not adding up,

"You are right there was not a Senshi of the moon per say, the power of the Lunar Senshi was a power that was supposed to be wielded by the princess, but she had not been taught how to use the power at the time for Usagi did not want to fight, she denied the power.

She believed that through her role as the princess and not a soldier she could benefit her subjects better. As I said she was a kind and gentle soul, she always had the best intentions of people at heart and always thought that there could always be a solution without the use of violence."

"Didn't work out that way it seems from what you tell me." I said

"Unfortunate yes, it didn't. She did not disserve the fate that was in store for her. I'm sorry to be forward but could I get some more of that water, all this talking had made me quite parched."

"Sure, be right back." I answered, I got up, my legs felt heavy, my brain was numb, I must be dreaming, things like this happened to people in my games and books I read, not in real life, and most certainly not to me. This was getting thick quick, too quick for my taste, where was this going to go?

I got to the kitchen and poured more water in Luna's bowl and brought it back into the living room, sat it down on the floor and Luna lapped up about half of it before she spoke again.

I just sat back down watched her and listened intently as she continued.

"Well as I had mentioned earlier the girl tried to hide under her bed and was quite startled by my ability to talk. Ironically at the time I was given only two instructions by the queen before she sent me and Artemis on our journeys. Find the Senshi and find the Princess. I had no idea that I had found both in this girl whose name was Usagi. She was indeed Sailor Moon, but the girl herself I had thought could not be our Princess for the sheer fact that she was hardly anything like the Princess. She had a surprisingly carefree attitude, always procrastinating her responsibilities, and unfortunately for me she at first was an insatiable coward. But as she fought the forces of Queen Beryl and we found the other Senshi one by one and I was reunited with Artemis, she began to show the courage and fortitude that I remembered so much. We also had a task to recover the Silver Crystal which was broken into seven parts to imprison the Seven Shadows during the fall of the Moon Kingdom. So it was no surprise when the Silver Crystal was recovered that Usagi was revealed to be the Princess of the Moon. Also at the same time Prince Endymion was found to be a faceless savior that we only knew as Tuxedo Mask. Apparently he had regained his power at about the same time as Usagi and the other girls, but he had not a guide to bring him to us sooner. Also he was dealing with an acute amnesia that happened every time he used his powers. Queen Beryl took advantage of this and made him a slave to her power and he fought agents the Senshi for many battles.

"Finally after what seemed an endless game of cat and mouse, we were able to pinpoint where Queen Beryl had broken back into this world, Antarctica, this is where the final battle was joined. The battle was grievous and costly. All the Senshi were lost except Sailor Moon, she was left to stand in Beryl's way alone. Being wounded by Endymion before he succumbed to his own wounds, Beryl took the power of the Negaforce into herself and attempted to vanquish Sailor Moon once and for all. Alas it was not her day, Usagi with the power of the Silver Crystal and the souls of the fallen Senshi were able to defeat Beryl."

"WOW" I said, "well what happened after that; were the Senshi and the Princess ok?"

I inquired my excitement apparent.

"Well unfortunately the Silver Crystals power was more potent than even Usagi could handle, it resurrected them all but erased her memory and the memory of Endymion and all of the Senshi, they had no idea that they were warriors, friends and Usagi and Endymion had no idea that they were in love with one another, but their normal lives were restored. Artemis and I thought that our job was done and we could finally breathe easy, but we were mistaken."

She stopped to take another drink of water and to gather her thoughts, this story sounds like it is supposed to have a happy ending, but from the tone that Luna was taking; unlikely. She began to speak once again…

"After a time, a new enemy came to the earth bent on destroying a future that we knew nothing about. They called themselves the Black Moon Clan. Apparently several years into the future the Earth was to meet a cataclysm that became a new ice age. Usagi is able to use the power of the Silver Crystal to rejuvenate the world and bring on a new age of happiness, a second Silver Millennium if you will. All were granted long life by the Silver Crystal and were able to prosper once more. The core city of this new world is known as Crystal Tokyo. Usagi also took on the name of her mother and called herself Neo Queen Serenity. The people there prospered and Usagi and Endymion had a daughter named Chibi-Usa.

"However; not all were happy, one man was wielding dark power much like Queen Beryl before him and caused havoc in Crystal Tokyo, He called himself the Wiseman. He was later banished to the tenth planet Nemesis shortly after a brutal defeat. Unfortunately the Wiseman was able to combine himself with the planet and increase his power. He was able to find and reach people on Earth that had shadows of deceit and evil in their hearts. He told them that Neo Queen Serenity was doing unnatural and evil things to the world. Corrupting them with his power they formed the Black Moon Clan. They descended upon Crystal Tokyo with their new found power and nearly destroyed the city. The Senshi formed a barrier around Neo Queen Serenity and stopped the Black Moon Clan from killing her; unfortunately the Silver Crystal was lost during the fighting. Sailor Pluto sent Queen Serenities daughter Chibi-Usa to earth in the past to try and recover the Silver Crystal and restore the kingdom to its former glory.

Chibi-Usa found Usagi in the past and tried on several occasions to steal the crystal from her and even planted herself in Usagi's home posing as her cousin. The Black Moon Clan was bent on capturing and destroying the 5 crystal points that made up the 5 corners of Crystal Tokyo in the future, and ultimately destroying the city in the future. I had to give Usagi and her friends their memories back in order to fight this new threat. The battles for them all continued, it even carried them into the future for a time. All of the agents of the Black Moon Clan were eventually defeated and the Silver Crystal was later to be found within Chibi-Usa's body not lost in the siege of Crystal Tokyo as we once had thought. Apparently when the Black Moon Clan attacked Crystal Tokyo Chibi-Usa accidentally absorbed the Silver Crystal, then during the final battle with the Wiseman it resurfaced again and mother and daughter defeated the Wiseman together."

She took another drink of water then looked out of the window, it was snowing again, and darkness was coming on. It was getting cold in the house, I got up and turned the heater up some and came back to my seat, Luna thanked me and she curled up on the chair to continue her tale. She seemed to become more grave as she spoke, the story was going to end soon I could tell. I had to ask a question first before she continued.

"Luna, where are the Senshi and Usagi now? Did they survive that conflict with the Wiseman, why hasn't any of this been televised or some sort of disaster been used to mask the obvious devastation that would come from the immense power you have mentioned that all the enemies wield?" All of the questions seemed to blurt out of my mouth, I just couldn't help it, there was so much to learn here and I was ravenous for it.

"Well Eric our enemies seem to be very good at covering their tacks after a battle, and I have to use a few tricks to mask the devastation. Now as to what happened to the Senshi and Sailor Moon that is where things get complicated. One other conflict occurred after the defeat of the Black Moon Clan, they called themselves the Death Busters. Lead by a man by the name of Dr. Tomoe. Dr. Tomoe was a researcher in the field of quantum physics and time space travel, black holes specifically. In his laboratory he was able to construct a device that allowed him to see into the time space rift that he believed resided in a black hole. Dr. Tomoe had no idea that his experiment had opened a portal to the Tau Ceti Star System where the entity of Chaos was hiding, waiting to be found. Chaos's power was dormant until Dr. Tomoe found it and it attempted to break into the world though his device. The lab was destroyed and the portal destroyed along with it but not before a part of Chaos was left behind, it took two forms one possessed the good doctor after it offered to save the life of his daughter Hotaru who was fatally injured in the lab accident. The other possessed Hotaru and took the form of Mistress Nine, a harbinger of Chaos and its ultimate key to come into our world and absorb the Earth."

"The Death Busters' targets were people with pure souls, with the power of pure human souls at their disposal, the gate could be reopened and Chaos could be brought upon the world. Those souls were absorbed by Mistress Nine who had an insatiable need for them to survive. Sailor Moon and the other Senshi stood up to the Death Busters, defeating many of their agents in turn. The Senshi were also later joined by the Senshi of Neptune and Uranus, it was not a stable alliance however, they believed that Usagi was not the true princess of the moon and were reluctant to help the other Senshi at first. That was until Usagi was challenged to combat the two Senshi. Usagi was able to defeat them both, earning their trust."

"During the Conflict with the Death Busters, Chibi-Usa had befriended Hotaru Tomoe. Hotaru seemed to be quite a nice girl but unfortunately sickly, and she had strange powers, like the ability to heal others of injury. Chibi-Usa's friendship toward Hotaru was unquestionable; however it was to her undoing because of the presence of Mistress Nine. Mistress Nine was able to absorb Chibi-Usa's pure soul and regain her full power through her."

"What happened to Chibi-Usa after that?"

Luna was trying to hide her tears from me, but I could see in her golden eyes my answer.

"She didn't make it out of the conflict alive did she?" I asked

Luna just nodded, and she continued on with her tale.

"After that most of the city of Tokyo was destroyed, except for the Doctor's privet school, which is where all the Senshi joined the final battle against the Death Busters. An internal conflict was raging as well within Hotaru. We didn't know it at the time but Hotaru was the dormant form of Sailor Saturn the Soldier of Silence and Destruction. All of the Senshi could not break into the school for a barrier of daemons were blocking the way in, the Senshi were forced to create a barrier with their powers to keep the daemons that were pouring from the barrier from spreading. Sailor Moon however was taken into the building by Mistress Nine in hopes that she could absorb Sailor Moon's power just as she did Chibi-Usa's. During the fighting, Hotaru was able to break out of her shackles defeat Mistress Nine from within herself and gain her form as the Soldier of Silence. Unfortunately it was too late, the gate had been opened and Chaos was coming, try as they might Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn could not defeat Chaos completely. Usagi had no choice but to combine her powers with Hotaru's and force Chaos back into the gate and giving their last ounces of strength, they closed the gate."

"The following explosion of energies rocked the continent and bent the time space continuum as we knew it. Artemis and I found Usagi before she slipped from us and she told us that she was able to do what her mother had done for her and her subjects back during the Silver Millennium She reincarnated them and give them all new lives, this time further hiding them and sealing the powers of the Senshi so that peace could return to the Earth. She told us to find them wherever they may be and protect them. It has been ten years since that day and my search is over."

Luna was looking straight at me now, eyes fixed on mine, gold met green and all doubt was gone from my mind.

I stood up and paced around the room for a minute that seemed like an eternity; Luna just watched me and waited for my reply. I was sure that I was one of the people she was looking for but which one?

"How can I be one of the Senshi if they were all girls, how is that possible?" I finally answered.

"Well I was confused at first as well but when Usagi used the Silver Crystal the last time, she gave it too much power due to the infusion of the powers of Sailor Saturn, and in doing so altered the nature of all the Senshi's powers changing them permanently." Luna said.

"So which one does that make me then?"

"You are Sailor Moon, Champion of Light and Justice Eric; you are our leader." Luna Said

I just stared in amazement at the black cat. I am a Champion of Light and Justice, supposed to defend the world from evil, not only that but I am supposed to lead the charge…..

This is not your typical evening playing video games…that's for damn sure….


	4. Sailor Knight Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I continued to stare at Luna trying to get myself back into normal functioning, it wasn't working. My mind was being drug in ten different directions and my body felt heavy as if I was being pushed to the ground by extreme gravity.

I finally sat down, my legs shaking a bit, hands sweating from the stress of this news. I am no super hero; I am not a fighter for justice and good. I am a geeky guy who gets a B's on his report cards, rolls funny dice and pretends I am a hero on the weekends…this can't be right. I looked at the black cat sitting in front of me processing all that she had said to me. The story was a grand tale, and IT WAS TOLD BY A TALKING CAT! My mind clawed for words, for something to put into words how I felt, all I could manage was "What now?". Not the most heroic of things to say, oh well it was the best I could manage.

"Stand and face me Eric, we must awaken the soul of power that slumbers within you. Only then will you be able to know the answer." She looked at me expectantly, I stood, all my energy seemingly drained out of me as I stood. I felt light headed and scared, questions raced through my head faster than I could process.

"Now kneel before me" Luna said with a note of command in her voice. I did as I was told, bracing myself on the chair as I knelt. I felt a paw touch my shoulder; she began to speak in a tone of ceremonious volume. "I Luna of the Moon Kingdom do herby awaken the power of Sailor Moon within this man and charge him with the defense of this world from all darkness, and to bring light and hope to all those who are lost in darkness. May this power serve the good of the Earth and all he loves". Her paw moved to my other shoulder as she spoke. "Rise, Knight of the Moon Kingdom!" I felt a shiver of warm pass though me as I stood. A tear rolled down my cheek as I looked down at Luna, a look of pride could be seen in her eyes as she looked back. I looked inwards and I could feel it, an energy that was not there before, a flame burning bright within me. My legs felt stable, my mind was clear and focused, I was no longer shaking. "Now for the finishing touch" Luna said with a bounce in her voice. She jumped off of her chair to the center of the room and leaped unto the air performing a backflip. As she did a light shone there in the air and when she landed a medallion fell to the ground next to her. "This is for you, this medallion will allow you to manifest the powers of Sailor Moon, keep it secret, and keep it safe."

I knelt down and picked it up, it had very little weight, and it shone in the light. It had at its center a crescent moon laid on its back. Around the crescent was a circle of gems, each a different color and type, there were eight in all. "What do I do with this?" I asked. Luna perched back up on her chair answered me. "When the need arises and you must manifest your powers and armor, you will hold this medallion and focus your mind. Once you have done that recite the transformation words "Cosmic Moon Power" then the powers of Sailor Moon will be yours to command."

I looked down at the palm sized medallion in my hand, I knew in my mind what I needed to do, how I needed to focus. Excitement came over me, what would this look like? How cool would I be? I held the medallion above my head and drew my focus inward, and I spoke the words "Cosmic Moon Power!" Light took me, brighter than anything I had ever seen but it did not blind me, it was warm and comforting. The light started to form onto my body and started to solidify into shapes and soon I was enveloped in it. Within moments the light faded, and I was back standing in my living room. I looked around and down at myself, I felt lighter, power coursed through me; the ebb and flow of it was a feeling of invincibility. "Turn and look at yourself Eric" Luna said to me. I turned looked at the long mirror on the office door. Shock took me for a min, was this me? I was dressed in white sleeveless robes with large crescent moons on the bottom of each side. The whole robe was trimmed in gold. A belt of silver was at my waist, a crescent moon the same as on the medallion was at the tip of the belt. My shirt was a deep blue poet shirt. Large red boots were on my feet with the cuffs rolled down. The most shocking thing was my hair was stark white, and my glasses were gone, yet I could see perfectly. The medallion was around my neck, I could feel its weight there on a silver chain.

I could not believe what had happened. My emotions ran from excited, scared, and confused, all in a manner of seconds as I turned around to face Luna again. Before I could ask any more questions however a light to my left caught my eye. I looked at the light and it coalesced into the form of Princess Usagi, a glow of light surrounded her as she became corporeal. I stuttered, words failing me again. Luna was on point, she jumped down from her chair, tears in her feline eyes.

"Usagi, how can you be here?" She said with a noticeable effort to not outright cry. I was overwhelmed by emotion at seeing the heroine I knew to be dead standing in my living room. Usagi just chuckled with a look of admiration in her eyes as she bent down to stroke Luna on the head, her hand passed right through the cat as she did so. "Sorry Luna I am only here in spirit but my essence was released when you awakened Eric here." Now she was looking at me, her blue eyes having locked with mine, I could see youth but also ageless wisdom in her gaze. She stood and came over to me, the look of admiration still on her face.

"I am so proud that you have been found. I knew that whoever my powers found that that person would be extraordinary and kind." She put her hand on my shoulder; all though I did not feel the pressure of her touch so much as I felt warmth there as she spoke to me. "You make me so happy and relieved. I am also saddened that you must now bear the burden that I once bore, for that I am so sorry. When I was first given the powers of Sailor Moon, I was just as confused as you may be, latter on I struggled with the fact that all I wanted to be was a normal girl. I latter came to realize that without me the world would be covered in darkness. This burden now falls to you Eric."

"Princess, I always knew that something was missing from my life. I was never sure what it was, I knew in my heart that it was extraordinary, something that would mean something great." I said to the spirit.

"Only two more touches will give you your full powers, you may find that because of the change in the powers that you may be able to unlock more potential. I however can't tell you how to do this only that I know that the potential is there." She said as she stepped back "Now open your heart and mind." I did so to the best of my ability. Usagi held her hands in front of her and more light filled the room. Then as my costume had it formed and shaped itself into a staff, six feet long with the crescent moon at its head. The staff was white, gold accents and in the crux of the moon shape the light all gathered into a crystal sphere. Even though I had never seen it, I knew that this was the Silver Moon Crystal.

"This is the Lunar Staff, it allows you to channel your powers for combat and for the purpose of healing. This weapon will be a light in dark places, keep it close, keep it safe." She walked forward and handed the staff to me. My hands grasped the staff and instantly I felt a connection like a power line had been plugged into my body, the power was immense. I gasped at the influx and had to steady my breathing. I looked at her after I composed myself; she looked to be translucent now as if the staff had taken something from her. She spoke again.

"Finally Eric I leave you with the past, this is all that I had experienced over the past battles and my time as Sailor Moon. All the pain, sorrow, and joy I have seen. Kneel and prepare yourself." I knelt and tried to steal myself for the onslaught of images and emotions, it was not enough. The stories that Luna had told me were all there in vivid detail as if I had experienced them myself. As every image hit my mind so did the emotions, this was the hardest to take in, every emotion was there fear, joy, pain, excitement, and love. When the torrent had stopped I was doubled over on the floor crying, I didn't remember ever falling. It seemed like an eternity before I could summon enough strength to get back up to my feet, as I did I staggered with the effort. Focusing my burning eyes I saw that Usagi was now almost completely see-through, I panicked "Princess you are disappearing!"

"Yes I will fade now, my task is done, it is now up to you to forge a better path, and I pray that you will succeed. Luna, guide him in his quest and seek the others, they are closer than you think." As she spoke her voice seemed to be getting further away. "May the Light shine on you, be brave, and trust in your friends, they will be what you will need most." Then she was gone.

The room fell silent, I stared at where Usagi had been and I felt overwhelming sadness. The images and memories she had passed to me were still very strong in my mind. Luna sat there on the floor in front of me not moving, her head was down and she was crying. I walked over to her and knelt next to her. I placed my hand on her head and lightly pet her, she looked up at me with her furry cheeks still wet. My eyes started to well up again and I picked up Luna and hugged her. We said nothing for a while before I heard Luna composer herself and I set her back down. "What now Luna?" I asked her.

"Now we can address the rising darkness that is coming over this city. I have been watching a small group of people for a while now and I am certain that the darkness of Chaos is surrounding them." Luna said

"Who are they?" I asked

"Posing as business men, police, and local government officials; they call themselves "Black Terra". The personas they use seem to vary but always are in positions of authority. Darkness and power the likes of what they wield tend to corrupt easier the men and women who have positions of power and influence. One of them in particular seems to stand apart from the others. He always dresses in white, and drives a white car, I have heard his name is Seth." Luna said. My mind went back to my day at school and I remembered the man I had seen. "Luna, I think I have seen this guy, white suit with a red tie?" I asked, Luna nodded.

"Well he seems to want something with the school then, but what?" I ask

"I am unsure, perhaps we can go there and investigate, the building is still new so perhaps there is something hidden there that we don't know about." Luna suggested

"I don't suppose you know how to pick a lock, because I am an uber geek, B&E is not something I have learned in my sessions of role-playing." I said with a touch of sarcasm. "Not to worry, I think that I can handle that." Luna said with a slight smile on her face. I stood and looked at myself again; doubt hit me square in the face. What if I was not supposed to have this power, maybe Luna had made a mistake?

"Luna, are you sure that I am the right one for this job? I don't know if I have the nerve for something like being a superhero." I said

"Eric understand something, Usagi's powers transferred to you for a reason, at this early stage we will not know why. I am sure that in time the real reason will present itself. Until then just believe in yourself, you are not alone in this, there are the other Senshi to find, as our ranks swell, I believe more answers will be revealed to us." Luna said to me as she came up to me and placed a paw on my leg.

I reached down and picked up Luna again and gave her another hug. "Thanks" I said

"You're welcome; now let us get a move on." Luna said back to me.


End file.
